gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Myrrah
At various times throughout Gears of War, narration is provided by a female character - the Locust Queen; her voice is heard during the opening cinematic, the death of Lieutenant Minh Young Kim, and the end-game sequence, as well as during split-screen and online multiplayer if playing on the Locust side. Her voice is heard throughout the campaign and several Locust characters mention her. For example when General RAAM emerges onto a platform on the train, he says "Serve the Queen!". In addition, when Marcus is faced with Boomers, they can be heard gargling "For the Queen!" Throughout the Game Locusts treat the Queen with the utmost respect, dying for Her as necessary. The Chain of Command in the Locust army seem similar to regular that of an Ant Colony or a bee hive. In Gears of War 2, the queen is actually seen and heard conversing with Delta Squad. After a lengthy duel with Skorge, you chase the queen for a final confrontation. Multiplayer mentions In multiplayer, if a downed Locust is revived, the Locust who revived him sometimes says, "For the Queen!" When the Locust lose a match in multiplayer, the "Queen" can be heard saying, "Perhaps the Locust are not as powerful as I thought," or "Maybe the humans are stronger than I thought.", perhaps hinting that she is not of the Locust herself. However, in the end of game cutscene, she says, 'They do not understand why we wage this war', indicating either that she is a Locust, or she is simply affiliated with the Locust Horde. This does not conclusively prove her identity; she could merely be using the "Royal 'We'". There is also evidence pointing to the voice being the queen in multiplayer. When playing multiplayer as COGs, Hoffman, the leader of the COGs, will address you. When playing Locust, you are spoken to by the same female voice heard in the campaign, indicating her to be the leader of the Locust. In fact, all of the other locust have inhuman voices, whereas Myrrah speaks English perfectly, without any of the guttural growl that the other Locust speak with. This suggests that she could possible be human, or of an alien species we know nothing about, or just perhaps a female Locust that isn't a Berserker. when seen in Gears of War 2 it is shown that she has a human appearance but still refers to Marcus as a "the Humans". In addition the queen is heard at the end of Gears of War 2, suggesting a sequel. Quotes I'm pleased with our progress. I understand they have located another squad. Our strategy remains the same. Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies. We will win this war. It's only a matter of time. - Her voice is heard when Minh Young Kim dies in the hands of RAAM. They do not understand. They do not know why we wage this war. Why we cannot stop. Will not stop. Why we will fight and fight and fight. Until we win... Or we die. And we are not dead yet. - After the Lightmass Bomb was deployed at the end of the game. "Your world can end in the blink of an eye. One event, one unexpected twist of fate & suddenly the world as you knew it is gone forever. All that you held dear, all that you held close... is washed away in a sea of distant memory. Life is cruel. Of this I have no doubt. But life continues on... with, or without you. One can only hope that one leaves behind a lasting legacy. But so often, the legacies we leave behind... are not the one we intended." - Queen Myrrah, narrating during the ending cutscene of Gears of War 2 We could have cooperated with the groundwalkers for our mutual salvation, but they are humans, and they only understand dominance and ownership. All that we have left is a war to the death. For all their so-called intelligence, humans are blind to the threat right before their eyes. We never stood a chance of enlisting their aid, so now we fight alone. And we will stand on their corpses to do so.- Queen Myrrah's statement at beginning of Epilogue. Aspho Fields pg 377 Origins Many people have speculated that the Locust Queen was originally human, as she appears very humanoid compared with the rest of the Locust, and there are hints to this, notably in the New Hope facility. The most theorized to be the Queen is Helen Cooper, although there are issues with this theory, as the Queen, who looks particularly young, would then be 94 years old. Relation with the Lambent Horde It seems Queen Myrrah has a hatred for the Lambent, seeing them as an "infection" for the Locust Horde. In Gears of War 2 she planned to flood Jacinto using the Riftworm to flood The Hollow and killing the Lambent Hordes. On a Cutscene before fighting Skorge, she says "You will perish along with the Lambents", addressing Delta team. On a Transmission she explains, "We cannot allow the Lambent to pollute the surface. We must bury their infection here." She seems be eager to destroy the Lambents once and for all. Video Locust Queen cutscene in Gears of War 2 xK56w2sWPS8&fmt=18! Notes Category:Locust Horde Category:Characters Category:Locust Leaders